Yuuri! On ICE AU - Omegaverse
by Akiko owo
Summary: A really hecking short intro to a possible future story of mine, it will include different YOI characters.. This is an Omegaverse AU for Yuuri on Ice. This is my first EVER fanfic!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first time ever writing Fanfic so please understand that I'm new to this. I like Yuuri! On ICE (also called YOI) and so I'm writing about that. Ok, so I want to experiment with omegaverse... I'm not used to this either so please, PLEASE, bear with me..I'm open to suggestions. Please remember these characters do** **NOT** **belong to me. Annnnnyyyyywayyyyy let's try this out, shall we?**

 **Yurio's**

Yurio sat on his hotel bed, he could hear Viktor on the other side of the wall getting scolded, which is an understatement, by Yavok. The blonde groaned and fell onto his bed. His cat yelped and jumped up when Yuri's back landed on the feline's tail. "G-gah, sorry Potya!" Yuri felt bad that he hurt his cat, he smothered it and rambled apologies while the Siamese tried scrambling away from the guilty teen. Potya escaped the blonde's grasp and jumped onto the windowsill. Yurio stood up and stared out the window with his companion. His turquoise gaze hovered over the mushy snow that covered the sidewalks and streets. People in coats walked with thick boots through the sludge. ' _People are crazy to be out in this weather-'_ his thoughts were cut off by the obnoxious older silver-haired skater bursting through his door.

"What do you want asshole?" Yurio scoffed as he stared coldly at the other skater. "There's no reason to be using that language, Yurio!" Viktor made a small _hmph_ sound before continuing, "Mila wanted to know if you were joining us for dinner, but I guess not!" Viktor closed his eyes and crossed his arms, 'offended'. He opened one eye, "are you going to join us..?" Yurio laughed "Why would I?" Viktor stared at him 'hurt' "come on Yurio it will be fun!" he pleaded. Yuri hissed "Don't call me that damn nickname!"

He despised Viktor, and to think Yuuri Katsuki loved him. That poor omega. Luckily, the two had been separated for the past few months. He thought Viktor was too immature to be an alpha, but alas, he was one. Yurio was a closeted Omega. He had everyone convinced he was at least a beta, no one would suspect the hot-headed and sharp-tongued blonde to be an omega. Omega are normally viewed as kind and caring, while Yurio was no such thing, at least it seemed. He was yet to find a mate. He knew that his friend Otabek Altin was an alpha, and a potential mate. In all honesty, yurio wasn't ready for any sort of commitment, besides, any relationship would get in the way of his skating.

"Helllloooooo..." Viktor waved his hand in the blonde's face "earth to Yurio!" Yurio shook his head, almost embarassed that he had zoned out. "are you coming or not?" Yurio scoffed at the fact that Viktor had faith in the idea that Yurio would join them. "Not a chance" he scoffed and sat back onto his bed. "You're no fun!" _hmph-ed_ Viktor. ' _that noise is so damn annoying..'_ Yurio thought to himself "Go away old man!" he snapped bitterly. "Aww you're not coming?" Yurio glanced uo to see Mila leaning on his hotel room doorway; "Shut up hag!" he hissed at the female skater. Mila sighed "Fine, come on Vik"

 **. . .**

Mila, Viktor, and Georgi had gone to eat around 10 am, leaving the bitter blonde alone. Yurio's heat was coming up and he knew that he used the last of his heat suppressers last heat. He had been procrastinating for three months now and doesn't know if he can find somewhere that sells them by his hotel. ' _There has to be a Drug Store with them around here somewhere...'_ He groaned, why was being a closeted omega so hard? He began to wonder if he should just deal with this heat, he would be back at his grandfather's house in a few days. Yeah, he would just deal with it a few days with his team before he could hide away at his own house. There was also the chance that it wouldn't start until he got home. He doubted that but knew it was still a possibility. At least they aren't competing now, hell, if JJ found out he was an omega he would never let it go. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed ' _what am I going to do for those few days..?'_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Was that ok..? I know it is a bit short but I wanted to try something new. It says "Yurio's" because I plan on, if I continue this that is, doing these with the other characters. All in the same AU, just focusing on other people in the chapters, ever though this wasn't much of a chapeter..**


End file.
